


Soggy From The Chemo

by slwtwn



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Death, Gerard is trying to give him hope, Hospitals, M/M, Tyler has given up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: I saw this post (on Tumblr I believe) and it's based of off this.
Gerard sounds like he's still fighting, Tyler like he's given up.





	

It happened all in a blink of an eye. Bruises, doctor's appoinments, scans, blood tests, and eventually, a chemo. His hair was completely shaven off and Tyler found himself rubbing his bald head more than once. When he was first treated, he had a room to himself, now there was another bed in there. Another patient who has been there for a while. Cancer as well, as Tyler heard from the family members. He has never talked to the man before, but he saw some pictures from his family members. It was him with several colors of hair. Now he was just plain bald like most of the patients. He was wearing a beanie though.

 

Tyler started to inspect the man's features. He was very pale and had bags under his eyes. His cheeks were sunken in and his hands seemed almost skeletal.

"Am I interesting to look at?" he suddenly said. Tyler's eyes quickly shot up and shook his head. He didn't even notice the man was awake again. Stupid. "It's Gerard, but everyone calls me Gee. Whatever you prefer."

Tyler stuttered. "It's uhm... Tyler," Gerard grinned.

"Sounds to me like you just made that up on the spot," he swung his legs over the edge and slowly walked over to the foot of his bed. He looked at the papers hanging there. "Joseph, Tyler Robert. Mine is Arthur."

"Wha..?" Tyler looked up at him with a questioning look.

"My middle name. Arthur. Gerard Arthur Way. Sounds kind of fancy to me. I prefer just Gee." Tyler nodded. 

"Not much of a talker? Sorry, I'll shut up then," he made his way back to his bed again and softly started humming a tune. It was silent for a while, Tyler trying to process what just happened. Are they friends now, or...? He closed his eyes and sighed, actually enjoying the sound of Gerard humming. Tyler felt himself slowly drift away when the humming stopped.

"No. Continue please," he said eventually. "I like it, it sounds beautiful."

"Oh, thanks." He could hear the smile in his voice. "Wrote it myself, about this experience. It's called Cancer, like what we're here for. Used to be in a band. Still miss those touring days sometimes. I was diagnosed with this so we had to stop. Maybe I'll get out of here one day."

"Unlikely." Tyler said softly.

"You need to think positive my friend. That's what I found out through experience. It all seems never ending when you make the tunnel dark. But if you at least try to find some little positive things, the light at the end of the tunnel will become brighter and brighter. I know it's hard, but I think you should try it. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I was in a band too," Tyler said while processing all the things that were just said.

"Really? Tell me more." Gerard sounded genuinely interested and Tyler started to talk. Talk about his boyfriend who came by every day. ("The one with the brightly colored hair?" Gerard had joked.") About what they sang and what their fanbase was like. About his friends Mark and Michael, who helped him with the band as well. ("The crew is important. More than you think.") It ended with Tyler showing them some of their songs, and Gerard complimenting his voice. Tyler smiled shyly and he felt happier than he had been in a while. 

 

Eventually, Gerard told him about his band as well. With his struggles with depression, and Tyler hugging him in the middle of the story because he felt like Gerard needed it. When Gerard was away for check-ups, everything was quiet, and the other way around. Josh made friends with Gerard as well when Tyler told him the stories he had heard and had told, and now they were close as well. Josh had hugged Gerard and thanked him for making his boyfriend feel happy and that the smile suited him.

 

Gerard felt better, he looked better. He still had that pale color (Gee had assured him that he always had been pale.) and his hair was growing back. (It's better than before! It used to be all dead and stuff like Josh's hair. Gee had laughed.) His backs under his eyes were less prominent than before and his cheeks were not sunken in anymore.

Tyler was assured Gee would get out of this hospital soon.

Oh boy, he was wrong.

 

One night he woke up to the light going on in the bathroom and hearing Gerard puke. When he walked inside and was about to ask him if he was alright, he saw blood everywhere and he was paler than before.He was unconcious and he didn't look good. Tyler dropped to his knee and tried to shake Gerard awake. He was screaming, and nurses barged in, taking Gerard with them.

 

He stayed out of it for almost a week, and when he wake up, the doctors weren't positive. Family came by, and even Josh decided to say goodbye. Tyler had been crying all day and at last it was his turn to say goodbye. Gee hated the goodbyes. ("God! I am not dying! Lighten up fellas!") Tyler had crawled in his bed and hugged him. Gee had showed him the song he was working on and Tyler felt a tear slip down his cheek. On the top it said;  _this is for Tyler. i realize now that I won't get out of this hospital, and since I believe you can, here is the song I've written. And I believe that you and Josh will make it. So perform this song one day, and think about me when you do._ Tyler gasped as he read and more tears started rolling down his cheeks. He looked at Gerard and smiled through his tears. Gee grabbed his hand and squeezed, and one bright smile was smiled, before his eyes fluttered shut, and the heart monitor was beeping. Nurses filled the room once again and for Tyler everything was numb and in slow motion. His best friend was dead.

 

He felt numb at his funeral, and could barely say anything without bursting out in tears. He read the lyrics over and over again and tears smudged the writing on the paper. 

A month after Gee's funeral, something clicked in Tyler. He decided to keep going and try to perform the song on stage and think about him.

A year and a half later, that's what he was doing.


End file.
